mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Yoshioka
"Maybe it's love!" Yuki Yoshioka in Episode 7 Yuki Yoshioka (吉岡 ゆき Yoshioka Yuki) is a student at Kamohashi Elementary and part of class 6-3. She is a good friend of Miku Sugisaki and Miyashita, though she appears to be closest to Miyashita. Attributes Appearance Yuki has shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes. She typically wears sweaters and a skirt. Her most prominant feature are her giant brown eyebrows. It seems that she, and her classmates, are very aware of them and she is somewhat self-conscious, going as far as shaving them off in one chapter of the manga despite them growing back quickly afterwards. Personality and Interests Yuki is a somewhat ditzy girl, helplessly in love with stories of romance. She constantly misinterprets phrases and actions and ends up believing that there are relationships among her peers (often inconsiderate of age or gender), though Miyashita typically tries to bring her back down to earth. Beyond her odd view on the world, she is kind, patient and willing to help anyone as long as love is the goal in mind. She is very eager to please and dislikes conflicts; in her group, she tempers the mean-spiritedness or bluntness of Miku and Miyashita. She often tries to "translate" others' words to be gentler, or she may disagree with negative comments spoken about others. Often, when there is a fight, she will be on the sidelines holding up her hands in a meek attempt to stop it. In the anime, she is shown to frequently comment on Mitsuba's weight, albeit unintentionally, much to Mitsuba's embarrassment. Relationships Miyashita Yoshioka is best friends with Miyashita, whom she refers to as "Miya-chan". Miyashita often tries to break her out of her romantic delusions. Miku Sugisaki and Sakiko Matsuoka Yoshioka has been friends with Sugisaki and Matsuoka since childhood, and she refers to them as "Sugi-chan" and "Sacchan", respectively. At one point, she felt slightly jealous of Hitoha being closer to Matsuoka, despite Yoshioka being Matsuoka's oldest friend. Appearances Manga Despite an early appearance playing the musical chairs in Chapter 1 and small appearances in a few chapters, she appears officially in Chapter 36, along with Miku and Miyashita. She appears as a secondary character without much participation until Chapter 46. After overhearing a conversation between Hitoha and Futaba, in which Hitoha says that she'll apologize to Yabe and say that "she likes it too" (referring to Gachi Rangers) she mistakenly believes that Hitoha has a crush on Yabe. Yoshioka says that she is rooting for her, while Hitoha misunderstands it and believes she is talking about Gachi Rangers (because Hitoha overheard a conversation before in which Yoshioka said she liked the actor who plays Gachi Black). However, after Hitoha mentions that she has tapes, wants to collect stuff and that "she loves every bit of it", Yoshioka ends up believing that Hitoha has an stalker-like obsession and a S&M type of relationship. She is shocked, but encourages her to "confess her love to him". At that moment, a shocked Yabe appears, having overheard that. Anime She makes brief appearances in Episode 1, and later appears as a secondary character. She is officially introduced in Episode 5 and her first major role in a scene is in Episode 7. Much like in the manga, she assumes that Hitoha is in love with Yabe and gets confused when the conversation turns to obsession. When she says aloud that she encourages Hitoha to confess to Yabe, he enters into the room, shocked. When he says that "this couldn't be happening", Yoshioka assumes he is rejecting Hitoha and panicks, apologizing for ruining it all. Trivia *She is the only character without a character song. *Yuki also appears to be in favor of the idea of Miku liking Mitsuba, Miyashita liking Hitoha and mistaking that Hitoha is stalking Yabe. **This is justified, since her parents are very lovey-dovey. *In the manga, she strongly resembles Futaba. They are almost identical except for Yoshioka's eyebrows. *Ironically, though she likes all forms of love to the point that she very often sees it where it isn't, she is completely oblivious to the fact that Airi, Mayumi and Shiori are madly in love with Satou. *In a readers poll celebrating 300 issues of Mitsudomoe, she came in 9th Place. 6 places below her friend Miyashita, aww. Category:Characters